Otherside
by AntennasToHell
Summary: Reality has sunk in for Thor Odinson that everyone lives on the cusp of death. Why did he think it wouldn't happen to them? Alternate Universe. Rated M for the usual reason.
1. Chapter 1

__A prelude to my newest story. It won't be a long one, but it is written with the song "Otherside" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis in mind. It has some heavy stuff, so prepare yourself a lack of funnies. It DOES contain Thorki, as usual. I guess we shall see where it goes. Alright, on with the story, my friends.

* * *

_With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept_

He sits in the white room, the sickening smell of cleanliness filling his senses, despite how dull they maybe. The whites blind his eyes, sore from crying and lack of sleep. The dizzying effects of his hang over becoming ever so present to him now. Blue eyes shift down at the comatose form that is his boyfriend. He considers that even though the young pale skinned man lying next to him looks fast asleep, he knows he might as well be dead. Reality has sunk in for Thor Odinson that everyone lives on the cusp of death. Why did he think it wouldn't happen to them? At this question, he brings his hands to his face, rubbing against facial hair up to dried tears, and then through messy long blond hair.

"I'm so sorry, Loki." he groans for probably the millionth time in the past ten hours. When he wants to go on, he is interrupted by a small knock at the door. It is quiet like everything else in the intensive care unit of the hospital. Anxiety hits Thor. He dreads coming face to face with his lover's parents: a never approving father and an emotional mother. Thor realizes he has let them down, condemned their own son to an almost unavoidable death. When he turns around, his anxiety is calmed by the sight of the petite middle aged nurse. Exhaustion from many years of work is etched into her eyes, the smile just as telling to him as she enters the room.

"Good afternoon, Thor. Still here, I see." she sympathizes, but Thor acknowledges it's her job to act like this. Surely working around death would numb a person's brain. He isn't sure how this woman does it because he knows he doesn't have what it takes.

"I don't think I can leave him," his voice cracks, not the first time in the past hours. "I can't have him die."

"You will have to soon. This is an ICU, dear. He did show eye movement within the first six hours. There is always hope." the chestnut haired female explains. Too many times has she seen a man next to his friend's bed, his lover's bed. She watches the familiar falling of the face, the clutching of hands, and thinks it odd that she is yet to be okay with the concept of death.

"Can I have one more minute? I promise I'll leave after that," Thor promises, knowing it is time to go home. He fears walking in the door by himself, no Loki to greet him or wait for. The woman nods and gives the man's shoulder a small squeeze before leaving the quiet room. Blue eyes shift back to the sleeping face of his boyfriend. His soul mate Thor feels his throat swell, eyes yielding tears he swore were done spilling. "Oh Loki," it comes out like a prayer, a wish. He wants this to get better, for the man of his dreams to just open his eyes. He regards the pale face, void of the eyebrow and lips piercings now and his heart hurts. "I'm so sorry… Please, just wake up," he says this even though Loki doesn't hear it. Taking a deep breath, the blond stands up. Before leaving with his heavy heart, he leans over the bed and kisses the clammy forehead of his best friend and lover. "I'll be back tomorrow." this is a vow. One he will never break.


	2. To my beautiful readers

I owe you all a huge huge apology. So much has gone on in these past few months. I had finals and then break, as you know. During the break, my laptop broke and that is all the internet access I have, besides my campus of course. It's been an uphill battle but my laptop is finally fixed. I immediately have started writing and updates should be here by next Saturday! I am so so sorry I couldn't tell you guys sooner. I love you all and thank you so much for putting up with this long wait. See you all soon for the next chapters! xoxo


End file.
